Derek Huff
Derek Huff is the primary antagonist of the 2008 comedy film Step Brothers. He is the successful biological younger brother of protagonist Brennan Huff, stepbrother of Dale Doback and husband of Alice. He was portrayed by . Personality Being the vice-chairman of a helicopter-leasing company, Derek is very proud of his job. As such, he is boastful about his job and wealth (he states that he makes over $550,000). Despite being his younger brother, Derek arrogantly mocks Brennan for being an immature, unemployed spoiled brat, along with Dale. But ironically Derek himself appears rather immature. Acting the same way a middle school bully would. Derek is extremely greedy, callous, pompous, cruel, arrogant and above all snobbish. Biography Derek first appears in a flashback, mocking Brennan and humiliating him by singing "Brennan has a mangina". Later on, he would go on to win a talent contest by lip-syncing Ice Ice Baby. Years later, Derek, now the vice-president of a large corporation (and part time real estate agent), visits his new stepfather, Robert Doback, and his mother, Nancy, with his wife Alice and their two children, where he was annoyed by Dale, Robert's son, when Dale innocently asked a question about Derek's fishing story. After dinner, he brags to Dale and Brennan about how wealthy he is. He than notices that both Dale and Brennan loook like they are ready to punch him in the face, so Derek challanges them to. Unfortantely for Derek, Dale complies and socks him in the face and he falls out the treehouse they were in (which impresses Brennan and Alice, both of whom are bullied by Derek). Later, when Dale and Brennan come home from their failed job interviews, Derek and Robert are seen talking about selling the house, which horrifies the two brothers (and Derek rubs it in their faces). When he repeatedly tries to sell the house, Dale and Brennan scare his customers.. First by dressing up as a Nazi and a Ku Klux Klan member, and pretending to be the neighbours.. And second by Brennan possing as dead body, and Dale holding him.. On Derek's birthday, Brennan decides to show off their presentation (or "investment meeting" as they call it) for Prestige Worldwide, Dale's idea for a major entertainment company. Derek mocks the presentation (and sarcastically calls it a classic). Than when Dale and Brenndon accidentally have footage of destroying Robert's boat. Derek and his friends find this hilarious. When the Brennan and Dale split up, Brennan goes to work for Derek at his company. Things go well, until Brennan asks to manage the Catalina Wine Mixer, Derek's company's fundraiser. Unfortunately, Brennan hires a bad singer, who lashes out at one of the executives. Derek fires him. However, when Dale and Brennan sing together, Derek (in one of the films most heartwarming moments) has a flashback of him and Brennan as kids, in which they had a far more loving relationship. This encourages Derek to redeem himself. Trivia *In a mid-credits scene, when Dale and Brennan beat up the kids that bullied them earlier, they arrive in a helicopter. On the side of the helicopter, the logo of a company called "Steel Diamond Executive Helicopters" is seen. It is highly possible that this is the company that Derek runs. **This possibility is backed up during the Catalina Wine Mixer scenes, where several "Steel Diamond" signs are shown. *It is possible that Ice Ice Baby is his favorite song, as it is heard when Derek threatens Dale and Brennan, and his real estate sign says "My homes are nice nice, baby". Plus, he lip syncs it at the talent show. **An error in the movie is that if it was set in 2008, and Brennan and Derek were in their teens during the talent show (which would take place in 1986), the song wouldn't have even come out yet. *Derek has a wife named Alice, and two children named Tiffany and Tommy (the oldest of the two). He treats Alice terribly, such as verbally abusing her, whilst he positively interacts his children, who even support his comments on Dale and Brennan. Category:Arrogant Category:Wealthy Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Redeemed Category:Control Freaks Category:Greedy Category:Male Category:Elitist Category:Related to Hero Category:Parents Category:Sadists Category:Master of Hero Category:Provoker Category:Neutral Evil Category:Affably Evil Category:Abusers Category:Remorseful Category:Egotist Category:Spouses Category:Siblings Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Successful Category:Charismatic Category:Animal Cruelty